Skye
Skye is a contestant from Survivor: San Juan Del Sur, Survivor: Gabon, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, Survivor: Fiji, and Survivor: India ''. Survivor: San Juan Del Sur Skye began ''Survivor: San Juan Del Sur on the blue Hunahpu tribe. At their first loss, David was voted out unanimously for his poor work ethic, poor challenge ability and poor social skills. Skye then made an alliance with Leo, Aisha, Travis, Priya and Ryan to secure their safety in the game. At the tribes second loss, the alliance of six voted together in sending Richard home. At this point, the tribes switched, with Skye going to the orange Coyopa tribe with original members Leo, Ryan and Priya. The tribe lost their first immunity challenge and had to send someone home. Although the four were in the Hunahpu majority alliance, Skye and Leo made a Final Two deal. Ryan caught wind of this idea and teamed up with the original Coyopa members. This led to the elimination of Skye at tribal council on Day 11. Survivor: Gabon Skye competed again in Survivor: Gabon originally on the red Fang tribe. Skye made an alliance with Ryan, Penny and Lina early on, but brought along Richard for the numbers. The alliance was extremely weak and dysfunctional having to send home minority members Cat, Cody, Montana and Lawson. A tribe switch then occurred, with Skye being placed on the yellow Kota tribe with original tribe member Ryan. The pair made allies with Aisha for their connection the previous season. However, the trio were quickly placed in the minority against the original Kota tribe. This led to the elimination of Aisha. Kota then won three of the four challenges, being the more successful of the two tribes. In a surprising twist, the tribes switched again and Skye stayed on Kota with Ryan and her San Juan Del Sur partner, Leo. Skye was in the majority and to show her loyalty, she voted out Priya and Leo. When the tribes merged, Domenic was considered a threat and voted out. Skye then remained quiet and strategic, staying in a majority alliance with Erinn, Thomas and Ryan. By Final 5, Vanessa tried to throw Ryan under the bus by saying that he was going to blindside her. This resulted in Ryan's demise. Vanessa, as an outsider, was voted out at the Final Four. At the Final Tribal Council, Skye's strong gameplay and social bonds earned Skye the title of Sole Survivor. She received four of seven jury votes from Priya, Leo, Penny and Lina. Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains For her kind nature, Skye was placed on the Heroes tribe during Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. She was lucky enough to be in an alliance early on with the alpha males of the tribe. She was in a comfortable position as minority members Vanessa, Hayden and Summer were voted out in the Heroes tribe first three losses. At this point, Skye's majority alliance held all of the power. However, the plan to vote out Dion shortly failed after he caught wind of his elimination. He used a Hidden Immunity Idol to save himself and with the next highest amount of votes, Skye was voted out after 8 days. Voting History Survivor: Fiji Skye then competed on Survivor: Fiji. She was placed on the yellow Pagong tribe, comprised solely of castaways who have already won the game. The tribe was lucky enough to win the first 4 immunity challenges, not having to send someone home. When the tribe did lose on Day 11, Jack was voted out unanimously. At the tribe dissolve, Skye moved to the green Burra tribe with original member Darcy. Lucky for them, the Burra tribe won the first three immunity challenges and did not have to go to Tribal Council. When they lost the first time, the duo voted for Katie. However, they did not vote with the majority as Tucker would have left had he not played a Hidden Immunity Idol. This resulted in the blindside of Skye on Day 20. Voting History Survivor: India For being a Sole Survivor, Skye competed in Survivor: India originally on the yellow-gold Brahma tribe. The women voted together at the tribes first loss by voting out Cherry. She and some of the others also voted out Mitchell and Mandy without the knowledge of some of their alliance. At this point, the majority alliance split for constantly deceiving each other. Half voted for Skye, while the others voted for Marina. With the most votes, Skye was sent home after 9 days of playing the game. Voting History Trivia *Skye, Mandy, Winston, Ashleigh (during Heroes vs. Villains) and Mikey all have the lowest amount of jury votes towards them, with only 4. *She is the highest ranking member of the Fang tribe. Category:Survivor: San Juan Del Sur Castaways Category:Survivor: Gabon Castaways Category:Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Castaways Category:Survivor: Fiji Castaways Category:Survivor: India Castaways